The present disclosure relates to a striking face design for golf club heads, and more particularly to a striking face design for iron and wedge-type golf club heads.
The ability of a texture pattern on the striking face of a golf club head to enhance overall spin of a struck golf ball is well-known in the art. The texture pattern increases the roughness of the striking face, and thus enhances the friction between the club head and the golf ball upon contact. By enhancing overall spin, golfers are better able to locate shots and control the movement of the struck golf ball once it has returned to the ground.